Come on, Berry
by iwantawarbler
Summary: Sebastian plants some seeds in Rachel and Blaine's head... one-shot Just a little idea that came to me


Do not own Glee.. Just a fun one-shot that came to me..Review, I might start doing more like this.

* * *

"Shit, Seb…" Blaine moans as he comes hard into his boyfriend's mouth. Sebastian chokes a little, swallowing all he gave him down. "You just…" Blaine pants, trying to form a coherent thought.

"…made you come four times? Yeah, I know. You're welcome." Sebastian smirks, kissing Blaine's shoulder.

They had been dating for five months now and no matter how many times they have sex, Sebastian _always _surprises him with his abilities.

"So I know I said we'd hang out tomorrow…"

"Fuck, what has that obnoxious little diva roped you into this time?" Sebastian groans.

Rachel _fucking_ Berry. That girl seriously has the worst timing on earth. Just when he wants to get off with his boyfriend, she calls with a new drama. It's not that he didn't like her, per say. Rachel and him could have conversations and after a while she wasn't completely intolerable. But, what really drove him up a wall were the heated glances Blaine would send her. And the girl didn't even seem to notice!

Sebastian wasn't jealous. No, not at all, but if his boyfriend is spending time staring at a girl's ass, he'd like him to get it out of his system.

"Finn's dating a new girl already. It's only been like two weeks since they broke up. She just wants some friends, you know, that don't go to McKinley. I wanna be there for her, Seb." Blaine pleads. But, Sebastian's mind has gone way off track. _Who needs to get it out fast and quick? We could all enjoy it. _As experienced as Sebastian was, he had never had a threesome, much less with a girl, but one as sexy and talented as Ms. Berry would surely be thrilling. "Are you even listening to me?"

"No, it's no problem. It'll be nice to see her." He smiles, grinning to himself.

"You sure? You and I can always take a rain check." Blaine smiles his shy, sexy smile. _Fuck,_ that just does something to him. Sebastian nods and gives into the urge to launch himself at his boyfriend once more.

"Blaine!" Rachel squeals as soon as she sees him. God, she's missed him. He grins at her and takes her into a big, long hug. He smells so good, he always smells so good. _Berry, get your mind out of the gutter, he doesn't even like your gender. Remember when you tried that?_ Rachel's mind reminds her rudely. She pulls away from the hug, too quick for Blaine's liking and smiles at Sebastian.

"Hey, Berry, looking good." He leers at her legs and her face flushes.

"Christ, Sebastian, can't you turn off the smarm for two minutes?" Blaine scoffs at him with amusement. Another reason why Blaine and her could _never _happen. He was so in love with Sebastian. Who wouldn't be? He's tall, dark, and handsome, and he had even ceased his asshole ways…well, not completely, but Rachel had really started to like him.

All three of them make their way into the Lima Bean and take a seat.

"Blaine, can you get the coffees?" Sebastian asks, fining innocence.

"Oh, guys, I dragged you here. Surely, I should-"

"Rach, don't worry about it. I've got you." Blaine gives her a panty-dropping smile, though she doubts he means it that way.

"My God, Berry, you're in heat, aren't you?" Sebastian chuckles.

"I'm in what?" She gasps, dramatically at him. _The nerve!_

"I saw you staring at him, at his ass." Sebastian shrugged. How did he-? "Can't say I blame you, though…"

"Sebastian, I'm not pining after Blaine." She rolled her eyes.

"I don't mind, Rachel. _Really._ I don't." He smiles like the Cheshire cat. "In fact, I know how much he would love for you to….I don't know….join us." He raised his eyebrows.

"_What?_" She gapes, open-mouthed at him. "Sebastian, are you asking me to-to…?"

"To have a threesome with Blaine and me? Yeah." He answers her question with ease. Like, he has these conversations everyday. The morbid side of her wants to say yes. Hell, they're both attractive guys. And Blaine is so…

"No. You're disgusting." She gets up from the table and stomps away, right past Blaine.

"Sebastian, what the hell did you say to her?" Blaine came back, throwing Rachel's coffee into the garbage, seeing as she didn't seem to want it anymore.

"I merely made a small suggestion." His boyfriend smiles with innocence. Oh, Blaine knows that look. He takes a page out of the Rachel Berry handbook and storms out, Sebastian trailing behind him. They both get into the car and Blaine decides to speak.

"What the fuck did you do?" He looks at him, incredulously. Sebastian finally starts to look guilty. "Seb…"

"I asked her to have a threesome with us."

"You did _what_?" Blaine asks, without really thinking about it. But, then he does start to think about it. Rachel, spread and open for both of them. Sebastian and Rachel sucking his cock, together. Sebastian smirks when he sees what Blaine is thinking about.

"You want it, Anderson. Don't deny it." He states, simply. And, it's true. He does want her. He would always lose his mind when she stood too close. She's always wearing those short skirts, her long legs hiding underneath patterned tights.

"N-no." He stutters. "I'm gay and it's Rachel and you're my boyfriend, I don't-"  
"I'm not mad. I don't get jealous, Blaine. Look, I know you want her, at least on a physical level. Fuck, I even want her on a physical level. It'd be great. For all three of us. Can you imagine?" Sebastian's eyes fell to Blaine's crotch, noticing the raging hard-on he had. "Clearly, that's what you're doing right now." He shifts in his seat so to get a better angle to Blaine's.

"Seb, I don't know," Blaine sighs as Sebastian's fingers, deftly undo his belt.

"Think about it, babe." He grins as he pulls out his boyfriend's dick, already leaking with pre-cum. "But, right now, I want you to enjoy some nice road head."

It's nearly three weeks until Rachel talks to either one of them again. When she finally responds to Blaine's texts, he invites her over to his dorm, Sebastian-free, he promises. At around 2:45, Blaine attempts to shuffle Sebastian out of his dorm while freshening up in the bathroom.

"Is she really still mad at me?" Sebastian whines.

"She didn't say. She just said 'Is Sebastian going to be there?' and I said 'Not if you don't want him to be'."

"Ouch, babe. That hurts." Sebastian laughs, his voice dripping sarcasm.

"Well, I don't want to ruin our friendship just because you're perpetually horny." He jokes.

"I'm pretty horny right now." He grins and grabs his boyfriend's hips. "Let's have fun before the prude gets here."

"Sebastian, she'll be here any minute, just go. We'll do this later." Sebastian didn't seem to be taking no for an answer because he crashed his mouth into his. But, he found himself imagining if it were Rachel's lips. They'd be softer, he knew they would be. Probably less teeth than Sebastian used.

"I know you're pretending I'm Berry." Sebastian chuckles. "S'okay, Blaine. Show me what you would do to her. Would you slam her up against the wall, you know, show her whose boss?" Shit, this is killing him. Blaine takes Sebastian's advice and pushes him to the wall by his shower.

"Get your clothes off. _Now._" Blaine growls and Sebastian is only too happy to respond. He unbuckles his pants, pulling them down at break-neck speed, taking his boxers with them.

"Going to bend me over, Anderson?" Sebastian smirks.

"Shut up." But, he listens to him, bending him over the sink, looking around frantically for what he needs. "Where the fuck is the lube?" Blaine asks.

"Left drawer, all the way in the back." Sebastian pants. He wants this, too. Blaine can tell. He retrieves the lube and goes about putting it to use, closes the lid and throws it to the floor. "Come on, Blaine, now." He follows his commands and slide into his boyfriend, easily. "Oh, fuck." Sebastian groans. Blaine wastes no time before pulling out and slamming back in, starting a fast and punishing rhythm. "Would you slap her ass, Blaine? Would you pull her hair? Just imagine how wet she'd be for us." He fantasizes, another long groan leaving his mouth.

"Sebastian…." Blaine starts to thrust widely, coming closer and closer to the edge.

"Fuck!" Sebastian hisses out and comes. Blaine follows him and explodes inside of him. They both stand there, still connected, panting, and coming down from their high. Blaine pulls out and tucks himself back into his pants, zipping up his jeans. He opens the door and is stunned by what he sees.

Rachel.

With her fingers between her legs, underneath her panties. Her eyes are closed and as she opens them, she sees Blaine.

"Oh, God…I…." She stutters, her face turning beat red. Rachel stands up and her skirt falls back to cover everything it was meant to, much to Blaine's disappointment. "I…Blaine…"

"Berry, you're a little late. If you had showed up about fifteen minutes ago, we could've all had fun." Sebastian takes in her disheveled appearance, her flushed skin, her swollen bottom lip, her shaky legs. "Wait, you were listening?" He couldn't hold back the smile.

"Rachel, it's…it's not a big deal, don't feel obligated to-"

"I want to. I really can't deny it now, can I?" Rachel scoffed at herself. She watched the corners of Blaine's mouth turn into a shy smile that she found irresistible.

Well, today was the day. Rachel found it difficult to decide what to wear. What do you wear to have a threesome with two boys who are supposed to be gay? She had chose a simple short navy dress.

Now, she is standing outside of Blaine's dorm, feeling even more nervous than she previously had. Before she has the chance knock, the door opens and Sebastian appears.

"Hey, Berry, you look nice. Come on in." He speaks without sarcasm or smarm. She knows its for her benefit, to make her feel more at ease, and it does.

"Hi, Sebastian." She walks in, taking in his appearance. His white v-neck shows of the defined muscles on his torso, she can't help, but admire him.

"You came." Blaine appears from the bathroom. _Christ, he looks edible_. She thought to herself. He's wearing a blue button up and a pair of dark jeans. "You know if you get uncomfortable we can….well, we can take it slow."

"No. Please. Not slow. I need you." She admits.

"Go kiss her, Anderson." Sebastian nudges him. He slowly strides over to Rachel and presses his lips to hers. Oh, fuck. It's even better than he thought it would be. Rachel wraps her fingers in his curls, pulling lightly, causing Blaine to let out a moan that vibrates through his chest to hers. His tongue softly strokes hers, coaxing more and more out of her. "Aren't hips lips the best?" Sebastian whispers, causing Blaine to laugh against Rachel's mouth.

"Why don't you make Sebastian feel included…" Blaine presses his forehead against hers. She nods and bites her lip. Rachel makes her way to Sebastian and surprises him by crushing her lips against his. He didn't bother being gentle with her. He just let his hands wander over her firm ass, squeezing and eliciting a small moan from the brunette. He gives it a light smack, causing her to squeal. Sebastian begins to attack her neck, sucking and licking and biting, surely leaving marks. She makes eye contact with Blaine, whose eyes have gone completely black. "Rach…" He pants and Sebastian ceases his actions. "Strip for us." They both take a seat on the bed, watching her every movie. Rachel unties the dress from around her neck, letting it fall to her hips and takes off her bra, feeling her skin flush from slight embarrassment. "Fuck, you're beautiful." Blaine says, shaking his head.

"Super hot." Sebastian nods in agreement. Emboldened by their words of praise, she confidently shimmies out of her dress and panties at the same time. She drops to her knees and crawls over between Blaine's legs, unzipping his jeans. Sebastian joins her on the ground. Rachel eyes widen at the sight of his hard on. She doesn't think before licking a path along a pulsing vein all the way to the tip.

"Yesssss…" Blaine hisses out, fisting his hands in her hair, resisting the urge to push her head down further.

"Come on, Rachel. Take him in farther, make him feel good." Sebastian urges her. She listens, swallowing him until her nose is touching his skin. Sebastian pulls his pants and boxers the rest of the way down and starts to massage his balls. "Take off that shirt, Blaine." He commands. Blaine is quick to oblige, feeling even hotter though all of his clothes are off. Sebastian and Rachel begin to work in tandem, his hand and her mouth, getting Blaine even harder. Then he has to mutter the single most difficult word to get out in his life.

"Stop…" He breathes. "I just don't want this to be over too quickly." He chuckles, mostly to himself. Sebastian launches himself at Rachel, their tongues battling for dominance. He picks her up and throws her on the bed, spreading her legs. Sebastian slips one finger inside of her heat. Rachel lets out a lewd moan and beckons Blaine to come closer. He kneels by her head and drops his face to hers to kiss her again. She tastes like a perfect combination of herself and Sebastian. He let his fingers wander down to her breasts, pinching her nipples.

"Fuck…Blaine…" She moans as he leans down and takes one into his mouth, rolling it between his teeth and tongue. "Oh my God! Right there! Yes, Sebastian!" She grabs Blaine's bicep, squeezing it. He looks down to see Sebastian with his face buried in her cunt.

"Well, I think it's time to fuck her, Blaine." Blaine is only too happy to comply. Sebastian moves back as he takes his place between Rachel's legs. He doesn't bother to ask her if she's sure. He just slams into her, causing her to shriek in delight. Blaine feels Sebastian's dick rutting against his ass. "I'm going to fuck you, Anderson." Sebastian whispers in his ear before thrusting inside of him.

"Jesus fuck…" Blaine moans from the two amazing sensations. Sebastian impaling him from behind and Rachel squeezing his cock. "Shit, Rach, you're so fucking tight and wet…" He mutters into her neck.

"Blaine, harder, please!" She whines. He fulfills her needs, pounding into her.

"You're. So. Fucking. Hot." He punctuates each word with a hard thrust. "Do. You. Know. How. Long. I've. Wanted. This?" He pants against her ear. Blaine feels Sebastian's chest pressed against his back. He watches as Sebastian kisses Rachel, licking her lips and biting on her bottom one. "Oh, God, Rachel, come now." Blaine groans, knowing he isn't going to last too much longer. Rachel detonates around him with a wordless scream. He feels Sebastian empty himself into him and Blaine finally falls off the edge, losing any form of thought process in his pleasure.

They all come down from their intense collective orgasm. Rachel gets up and grabs her panties.

"Aw, Berry, stay a while. We're all tired." Sebastian holds his arm out to her.

"Please, Rachel. Sleep with us." And that voice is like a siren song. Rachel drops her panties and crawls back into bed, between the two sweaty boys. Blaine brings the covers over all of them as Rachel snuggles into his chest. Sebastian throws his arm over her waist, scooting closer to her.

None of them knew what would happen when they woke up, but they were content to just enjoy each other's warmth under the blankets.


End file.
